


boo!

by lupupper



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Morons in love, bin's mentioned but he's not important, he's their pal that lives in the same building as chan, just dumb chansung fluff, sorRYBINNIELOVEYOUMWAH, they're both morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupupper/pseuds/lupupper
Summary: of bathrooms and spooky hijinks.





	boo!

**Author's Note:**

> quick edit note: nothing to do with the actual one shot but i post chansung and then go to sleep and then chansung put up a selfie on ig like?? hello clearly i’m Magic. a powerful boy. gaze in awe at my talent, children. that’s all.
> 
> it's ya boi back at it again with the no sleep and the chansung. clearly the only time i'm productive is the early morning WOO. it's hella short but i'm feeling soft and wanted to write something soft for once and then i saw a tweet and went "LET ME MAKE THAT INTO SOMETHING QUICK AND DUMB".
> 
> s u e m e i needed more chansung.

The click of the bathroom door shutting across the hall drew Jisung’s attention from his notebook. He looked up, rubber on the end of his pencil caught between his teeth, noticing that the desk and chair across the small room were missing a person. Chan had probably gone to shower or something. It _was_ getting quite late.

He returned to staring at the lined paper propped up on his knees, unsure as to whether he should continue trying to come up with more lyrics or just give in and call it a night, when he had an idea. Other people may have called it stupid and dismissed it, but as soon as it popped into Jisung's head he was completely convinced to go through with it. He flipped through the pages until he got to an empty one. What excuse could he write for not being in the room? Oh! Right, he could just say he left something at Changbin's place earlier, duh.

“Wow Jisung, you’re on the ball today!” He muttered a quiet congratulations to himself, scribbling down a quick message:

 

 _forgot i left something at binnie’s earlier oOPS! just gone to grab it, won’t be long!!_ _x_  

 

The boy moved off Chan’s bed and over to the desk, leaving his notebook by the edge, opened to the message with his pencil resting on top. Then he crept back over to his original place, trying, for once in his life, to not make a sound. Instead of getting back onto the bed, he got as low as he could to the floor so that he could slip underneath it and hide himself. He just had to hope he wasn't too visible and that Chan would walk by his hiding place without seeing him, so he could grab his ankles or something on the way past. Give him a nice old scare. A mischievous grin rises on Jisung’s face.

 _And now_ , he thought to himself, _we wait._

 

He had to make a conscious effort to stop himself from humming at multiple points during his thirteen minute long wait, resigning himself to being as silent as he could be in case he missed the bathroom door opening because he wasn’t paying attention. Another click and Jisung perked up. The sound of a door creaking. Two, three steps and then Chan was entering the room again. 

“Jisung?” He heard the older call. Jisung pressed his hand to his mouth to stop himself giggling at the confusion in his boyfriend’s voice. He watched Chan, clad in cosy sleepwear with his hair still dripping water, walk back to his desk first, trying to get a peek at his boyfriend's face as he picked up the note that had been left for him.

Now. What Jisung had been expecting was maybe for Chan to show some kind of recognition, just kind of accept it and walk back over to the bed, where he’d be in close enough proximity to get spooked real good, and then they’d have a laugh and it’d all just be some fun before they went to sleep. Instead, upon reading the note, Chan’s face lit up in what Jisung could only describe as pure childlike excitement, and the older took a brief glance around the room before putting the book back down. Then he was dashing for the closet, shutting the door once he'd seated himself inside.

It took Jisung all of ten seconds, those seconds spent just staring in surprise at the closed closet, before he realised what was going on.

Chan was hiding and waiting to scare him when he got back from Changbin’s.

Jisung’s head dropped with a light thump onto his crossed arms, shoulders shaking with muffled laughter. God his boyfriend was a dork. Not like he could speak much about that from where he was, still huddled under the bed.

And though his heart felt like it was overflowing with all kinds of soft gushy feelings from witnessing that, it made his resolve to stay quiet and hidden increase tenfold. One of them would have to come out first, and there was no way in hell it would be him. He was going to stay right there and wait for as long as it would take for his dumb, hiding nerd to give up and look for him. May the most stubborn idiot win.

**Author's Note:**

> procrastinating that merman au like crazy y'all LMAO
> 
> it may be short but i'm half dead so if i made any typos or mistakes please point them out so i can fix 'em thanks <3


End file.
